Fur and Feathers
by Wolven Kingdom 2
Summary: A rewrite of the story Fox heart from my old account yet, contains sexual content and swearing maybe other things in later chaps, OC/Rev/Tech/Rip
1. Chapter 1

Snow flows wildly as a white fox sits by himself laying in an alley way, his ghostly blue eyes staring at a photo that's badly burned to a crisp as he wipes away tears. "I'm by myself...no home to go to...no friends...no family." He sniffles as the picture flies out of his hand as he tries to grasp for it until it's out of reach making him begin to cry out more. "No...don't take it away...not that...it's all I have."

As he tears up a group of gangsters walks in chuckling after having a few drinks till they see the fox. "Who in hell are you kid, get out of here." The fox just sniffles sadly as they draw closer and lifts his face. "Get out you pest, drop all your clothes as payment now." The fox just looks down as one of them kicks the fox in the gut making him cough.

"Are you deaf? Drop the clothes and get the hell out of here!" The fox just looks up standing in pain about to remove his hoodie until his eyes widens...ice slowly creeps up the legs of the men before him until they notice and begin to scream. "Hey stop this! What the hell is going on?!" The fox watches as they soon are frozen in place only one of them not frozen as he backs up. "What are you?!"

The fox just looks up sadly and walks pass him. "Nobody." The fox leaves the alley as the man starts to run away and when he turns the corner a large spike of ice extends through his heart causing sudden death.

Meanwhile at a mall a certain roadrunner is looking around smiling happily a few bags beside him as he shops, beside him a brown coyote in a green shirt and baggy blue pants just stares lugging around 5 more bags. "And I thought Lexi was addicted to shopping, you really need all this Rev?" Rev just turns smiling cutely a piece of pocky poking out from his beak. "Well it's for everyon else Tech, Christmas is around the corner, I gotta get the gifts for all of you guys." Tech just stares a smile on his face as a burnt picture flies through an opened door touching his nose.

He grabs it head tilted as he stares at the picture, in it is a group of friends smiling in poses, right in a corner Tech sees it's him when he was at college, his eyes widens as he pulls out a photo comparing it to this one noticing they are the same. A smile forms on his muzzles till he realizes the burns and begins to walk out worried that someone he knows is in pain.

Rev notices Tech leaving and bgins to follow. "Tech where are you going?" Following out the door Tech stops to see the pure white fox staring eyes wide at the coyote, a blue hoodie and black baggie pants clothes him as he stares, the ghostly blue eyes wide as if a girl had just found her prince charming. "T-Tech?"

Wide eyed in disbelief Tech draws close smiling, "Shiba? Is that you?" The fox stares tears dripping at the site of his old friend and hugs crying. Rev stares at the two head tilted, "Umm he one of your friends Tech?" "Yeah, what happened to you Shiba? I mean since the incident you were-" He sees the tears streaming down the fox's eyes and he holds him close. "Things are bad aren't they Shiba?" He only nods as they take the fox to the tower.

On the inside Rev gives the fox a cup of hot coffee as he sits next to him, Tech sitting in front of him. "Shiba are you ok? I mean the last time I saw you, you were being sent to the emergency room, what happened since that day?" As he stares the fox just looks off sad not speaking but Tech hangs head. "Things weren't the same anymore without you."

The fox stares sadly and looks to his cup dropping it scared, when it lands the cup shatters showing the liquid on the inside is frozen completely, Rev picks it up rubbing his head. "I know it's cold but is it really that cold?" He gazes to the fox who stands up backing to a wall holding himself tears falling only to turn into ice. "Weren't the same? Like what's happening to me now?" Tech stands up as he walks over to the fox grabbing one of his seeing a small bright blue light flowing around his hands.

"Tech...I want to know what's happening to me...I want to be normal again...please!" The fox looks up crying as the coyote gently hugs. "I'll try my best to help you, stop crying, but please tell me what has happened to you since you came out of the emergency room?"

Shiba looks down taking a seat as Rev stares giving him a drink. "I spent a year in the emergency room, they said I could never walk again cause a mineral of the asteroid was lodged into my spine, they did everything to remove it, the doctors said that there was no hope for me, I ended up going to my parents hoping they would pay for a treatment that could return my legs to normal and remove the mineral...what I found out was that they..." He begins to tear up and holds self. "They disowned me, well my dad did and with that he had kicked me out of the house, even though mom begged and pleaded not to, I was thrown out onto the streets to be alone, I thought I could stay with my uncle, he let me stay for a year until dad found out and had forced him into kicking me out claiming if a member of the family have any sympathy for a lifeless child like me they deserve to die that moment, it was then I regained feeling in my legs, but with that doctors stated my blood had changed and the mineral lodged into my spine...had became a part of me." He lifts his hoodie to show a cyan stone in to shape of an oval, the skin around it merged to the stone as if it was a part of him. "That's also the day I discovered my powers."

He raises his hand as snow begins to form around it as tears drips from his eyes. "I could control it at first, but recently it became nearly uncontrollable, people are dying because of me and I didn't even want that to happen, Tech please help me...cure me of this pain!" Tears flows as Tech hugs sadly. "I'll try I promise." Rev watches this saddened by the poor fox and hangs head.

Hours goes by in Tech's personal lab, he is analyzing Shiba's body looking through the data he collected Shiba speaks out from a small cylinder like machine. "Well can you cure me Tech?" Tech sighs as he rubs his eyes. "I can't currently, the mineral in your spine seems like it's acting like a heart would, guess that's why your blood was changed due to the mineral in you, but I have to ask why didn't the doctors remove it before?" "They said if they did there would never be hope to fix my legs so they figured it might be a good replacement under the right operations, which had never came due to how much it cost." Tech nods as he pulls out two special gloves with blank glass spheres embedded on the back. "I can't cure it but I can help you take control of it, these will help with control just don't use it to much." He turns blushing seeing the white fox had walks out in only underwear which looks adorable yet a little bit skimpy being cyan and white as he puts on a pair of black tight shorts that hugs his hips and ass perfectly.

"Thanks Tech it means a lot." He nods looking off. "Once I due a few more tests I may find out how to cure you of your powers, but right now not so much." He hands the gloves which Shiba puts on watching the glass glow cyan. Shiba only smiles as he hugs gently nuzzling. Tech gently rubs the back of his head smiling and lays back. "Just in case Shiba I would like you to list the powers you gained, most of the time people who gained these powers has multiple skills, so in order to fully understand we need to know what you can or can't do."

Shiba nods as he lays back. "At first it was just to create snow or small ice sculptures but over time I created projectiles made of ice and bigger ice constructs, I was already immune to the cold since I'm honestly an arctic fox, I even found myself one time to freeze blood for a short moment, I recently gained an ability to see in infrared..."

Tech stares at him thinking he's hiding something. "That all?" "There was one other thing...a month ago I felt my whole arm just suddenly froze, it did litterally, only for an hour it stayed like that before it returned to normal." Tech stares and pets him. "Thanks this will help move along the tests Shiba."

Shiba only nods as he walks out wearing a cyan tank top as he looks around seeing Rev in the same shorts and a red tank top smiling happily. The fox walks over to see the roadrunner wrapping gifts up in blinding speeds while enjoying cookies that looks like it has various seeds in it. "What are you doing?" Rev looks up to the fox smiling. "Oh Christmas is coming up so I was just wrapping gifts." Shiba stares at the gifts but tilts head. "Christmas? What the heck is that?" Rev stops dead in his tracks and stares up. "You don't know what Christmas is!?" "Nope." Shiba just lays in a chair staring. "Normally in the winter time I was taken to a private island my dad owned to stay till at least December ends, dad always claimed that we don't need the whole Christian religion and thus we won't participate in any such holiday." Drinks from a bottle of water as Rev runs up shaking him. "But it's the time of giving the greatest holiday how can he not participate in such a thing!"

Rev lets go of the fox as he grabs him running, dragging Shiba along to the mall that's being decorated completely. "I can't believe you never heard of this holiday, it's so cool!" Shiba holds his muzzle feeling like his stomach was thrown around until he gazes up seeing the decorations sprung around making a beautiful light show all on it's own making the fox feel as if he's staring at a rainbow of beautiful colors. "Wow..." Rev runs up hugging him smiling. "This time of year is the time of giving and is truly the greatest."

With that said Shiba hears music coming from a small resturant with the words karaoke night over it, Rev notices and grins dragging the poor fox in. "Come on I see that smile you want to try do you?" Shiba struggles to pull away. "No wait stop not like this please." Rev pulls Shiba in and pushes him to the stage as the audience stares. "Come on you can do it bud." Shiba stares eyes wide gulping at the audience, his tail all puffed up as he stares afraid. He soon closes his eyes afraid as he hears the music flowing in his ears, every beat rings out in his ears as he slowly opens his eyes holding the mic.

From the darkness  
Strong and silent  
Like pillars in the night they break the dawn  
Hungry and violent  
Scarlet rain falls  
Hot and heavy  
Show me that you've got the strength to fight  
Boy are you ready  
And so may love guide your way through every last endless trial  
Always tempt your fate with luck and a smile  
Watch out for danger left and right it's just like dancing in the dark  
You slip through like a knife and cut your way right to the heart  
Let your path unfurl and the world will always sing your story  
Like a bloody storm  
It surges like a bloody storm  
When destiny runs through your veins so wild and wet and warm  
Fate may pull the strings and who knows what tomorrow brings  
But tonight we stand together

Shiba shakes suspecting booing from the audience to only hear their cheers, he looks up seeing them all smiling and even Rev who hugs him taking him back home. "That was amazing, your like a true musician up there bud." Shiba rubs his head blushing madly. "Thanks but I'm not that good really." Rev grabs his hands and leans close his beak at the fox's muzzle as he smiles. "Not that good? You were better!" Shiba blushes in embarrassment and hangs his head. As they draw close to the door Shiba looks to see a teenage cat being beaten up by two muscular jocks around 18. "What's the matter you little sissy, your boyfriend not around to help?" They chuckle as they continue to mock the poor cat.

Listening in Shiba growls as snow blows into their faces as ice freezes their feet as Shiba walks close lifting him up. "Leave the kid alone you hear me! If he's gay he is still a person, a living being with a heart and soul, I am tired to listen to such nonsense over all these years, it's complete bullshit!" He tosses the two as they run away scared. Shiba helps the cat up who replies with a thanks before hugging him and walks away.

Shiba smiles gently at the cat as Rev walks up smiling. "That was nice of you Shiba." "Yeah...Growing up I listened to that whole ordeal every day, I want it all to stop to the point it's now a sound of annoyance, everyone can be who they want and to hear what people has to say to put them down for being what they want is truly the worst thing." Rev stares eyes wide and smiles. "Shiba...are you by chance gay?"

Shiba hangs head blushing madly as he nods slowly. "Had been in the closet for years now, it was the reason dad disowned me...cause I was me...a gay ass fox who wants the love of another male to be held and cared for by one as well." Tears flows as Rev gently hugs. "Hey calm down, it's not a terrible thing trust me." Shiba looks up to the road runner who smiles sweetly. "In truth, guess that makes two of us, I had recently came out of the closet myself, mostly everyone accepted me even my parents, I know I didn't gone through what you went through but I know how you would feel." Shiba stares eyes wide as Rev nuzzles into Shiba's chest looking up.

Shiba begins to tear up as Rev smiles. "Let me help you ok?" Shiba smiles as they head into th tower heading up to Rev's room as they kiss each other lovingly as they lay on the bed, their feathers and fur rubbing on each other as their shirts were discarded, they kiss lovingly making out, the lights off as they soon discard their shorts leaving them in their underwear which are both kinda skimpy, unlike Shiba's cyan and white one, Rev is wearing on that is black and red. They gaze at each other in love and lust, eyes slowly examining their bodies noticing they have rather the same builds and the same plump rears to match. They can't help but to smile as they continue into their night of lust, as their underwears are now discarded on the floor, yet even though they did not do "It" they feel as if they had reached climax as they nuzzle into each other's bodies falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun glistens brightly as the fox rises from bed gazing down at the bed to see a roadrunner sprawled out on the bed, the events of last night occurs in Shiba's head making him blush madly before nuzzling into the road runner. "So it was real huh?" He smiles s he kisses the bird's beak right when the door opens up, a female yellow furred rabbit walks in happily. "Rev it's time to...get up..."

She stares at the white fox who is laying on top of one of her closest friends, she watches the fox before she slowly closes the door shyly. "Ummm I should leave you two alone." Shiba blushes having been caught in the act as his fur stands on ends.

In Tech's bedroom he is dressed in green baggy pants, a black tank top, and a white lab coat around his body, he is gazing into a group photo looking at the total of 10 people in it, from right to left he sees him and Shiba, arms over each others shoulders a pair of glasses on Tech's eyes while a hat that looks to be a fedora hangs on Shiba's head. The next to come up is a white wolf with long flowing hair, a long lab coat hangs off him looking like it doesn't fit.

The next to show is a brown coyote as well, he resemble Tech almost perfectly, but the artificial red colored right eye stops the similarity. A cute swallow standing behind the second coyote, a blue bow around the swallows neck with a elegant white dress, twin azure eyes glowing innocently. A yellow furred meerkat stands on a rock being the shortest of the group, an orange sash wrapped around the meerkat's arm, just seeing this person sends chills up Tech's spine as he remembers not so pleasant memories he had with this one person.

The next one has a menacing stare, a penguin with a traditional japanese kimono, an aqua colored butterfly pin on the chest, Tech can only smile knowing the stare is just an act. The next is a deer who is also wearing a traditional japanese kimono yet his has the patterns of leaves that fall during Autumn, long hair falls from his head, all the curves on his body gives him the looks of a female. A male cow stands tall being the biggest of them all a large hoodie covers his body preventing no other detail. The last of the picture is a tiger wearing a long black cloak that goes down to his waist, a white tank top underneath, his eyes are beautiful like a flame.

Tech places the picture away smiling as he heads out of his room, upon exiting he sees Lexi the blond furred rabbit who stares to him. "Oh hey Tech, care to tell me why there is a fox in Rev's bedroom...naked." Tech's eyes widens at that blushing as he goes to check on Rev. Opening the door he sees Shiba and Rev getting dressed, both of them are currently bent over, their rumps facing the unsuspecting coyote as blood streams out from his nose, he falls backwards blushing madly as he feints. The fox and road runner turn to see Tech on the ground as the finally place the last bit of clothing they needed.

Shiba helps Tech into the living room as he stares at the fellow occupants of the tower, a grey rabbit, a black feathered duck, and a brown furred tazmanian devil. "H-Hi there." Shiba states as he shakes shyly, a small blush. "Guess I'm your new occupant huh." He rubs the back of his head embarassed.

Rev runs in smiling, "This guy is Shiba, he and Tech are like childhood friends so be nice guys." The gray rabbit smiles as he pets the fox. "I'm Ace, the team leader, the duck is just Duck, the girl is Lexi, and the big guy is Slam." Slam speaks in unintelligible sounds to the fox who only tilts head. "Umm what did he say?" Ace only smiles speaking, "Great to meet you."

Later on Tech finally comes to and the questions begins flying to Shiba. Ace is the first one up, "So what brought you here?" "I have no where to go...Tech and Rev said I can stay here, I also wanted Tech to help cure me of my powers." Duck speaks up all high and mighty like, "Oh what powers? You can't possible beat my skills." Shiba stares as ice spikes out from the duck's seat sending him up yelping in pain. The last question comes from Lexi who stares smirking, "You and Rev dating or something?" Tech was currently taking a sip of coffee before he spits it out into Duck's face eyes wide at such a question. Shiba blushes smiling, "We just did last night."

Lexi smiles happy at such news, Duck stares like he's in disgust, Ace and Slam just smiles in approval, Tech blushes at the news as he watches Rev kiss Shiba hugging. Later that day Shiba is in Tech's labs staring at the suits they use on missions. "So basically you guys go out in these things?" Tech looks up from his current project nodding. "Yeah whats the problem about the suits?" Shiba glares, "Old school even for you Tech, plus they look skin tight like a kinky bodysuit." Tech glares crossing his arms. "Like you can do any better, from what I know you specialize in technology responding to emotions back at the college.

Shiba glares at the coyote, "And who won the science fair in the second year class in the highschool we gone to because of such technology." Tech rolls his eyes as Shiba sits staring at the clothing. "Yoichi specialized in special fibers why didn't you asked him, he would be thrilled to help." He turns to see Tech only to see a small tear drip from him. "I'm not sure where the old gang is anymore. Ever since I was expelled from the college I hadn't seen the rest in years, nor had I even contacted them, Yoichi seemed to be over the news as of late being a fashion designer, Gauge is a pro boxer as he always wanted to be, Kiyose is working as a doctor, Akistu on the other hand said he became a fortune teller...and you know I don't believe in such things."

Shiba sighs rubbing his head as he stares up, "What about Regla, Horizon, Elliot, and Musashi?" Tech stares giving a sigh. "In honesty I wouldn't give a damn for Regla, Elliot and Horizon had just vanished into thin air while Musashi remains unemployed, out of everyone I suppose I do keep getting monthly visits from Kiyose who helps in medical examinations."

Shiba smiles laying back tail swaying, he looks to the burnt picture of his and jumps up. "Ok I made up my mind, by Christmas I'll bring the whole group back together, if not the whole group I'll make it my mission to get at least 6 of the rest." Tech stares and chuckles. "Well if I know you, you won't stop till you finish that mission, it's out of my hands now." Shiba hugs Tech smiling before he walks off.

Nearby a girly lizard boy is bowing his head in apology to his boss, black spikes growing from along his spine. "I am deeply sorry for I had screwed up the job boss, please forgive me." The boss glares to him growling as he steps on his head forcing the lizard to the ground. Standing above is a white haired human with a white tux and a red rose, this man is known as Sid Drover, the current canidate to be the city's mayor, as well as a supposed crime boss. "I can not have a failed job just cause my no good assistant can't do anything right!" The lizard whines as the man kicks him in the gut rolling him over the carpet. "Those Loonatics are causing me lots of trouble you know, if my men had such powers I would be unstoppable, radiation, mystic means, genetic enhancements, I don't care for what reason I will get powerful soldiers!"

As he growls down a black fox steps into the room, a white lab coat flowing as he smirks up to the man. "Pardon my intrusion but I may have the answer to your problems." The boss glares at him growling, "Who may you be?" "Call me Ryuuji, just don't mind me, I have the solution to your problems." He raises his hands smiling as two of the bodyguards enters, the fox's eyes glows bright red as he jabs two bright colored beads into their necks. "Watch and learn."

The two guards scream in pure pain as their arms grows in size till they touch the floor. "Behold the power of my work, these two now have increased speed and strength, sorry for telling you this is not forever lasting like you want." The crime boss grins as he stands. "This is amazing, thank you." The black fox simply nods as he stares at the lizard for only 3 seconds. "Unfortunately they are failures, those who are not failures will gain powers permanently, consider the two I gave you freebies." The man smirks to the fox as he watches the two guards growl like beasts. "This'll be fun."

An hour later in the town Shiba is lugging large boxes and bags filled with clothes, sweets, and all sorts of stuffs, ahead of him is Rev and Lexi who had dragged him into their shopping spree. "You two really need all this?" They both reply at the same time saying yes as they continue, the white fox huffs in anger as he continues dragging their loot. As Shiba walks he gazes to a limo that just parked.

The doors in the front of the vehicle opens up showing to largely muscular humans, their arms disproportionally large reaching the ground, their eyes glowing red beneath the sunglasses on their faces, their teeth razor sharp as they stretch. Shiba backs away from the window eyes wide as he drops the items he had to drag around for so long. Afraid he begins to speak to the blond rabbit and roadrunner until the wall shatters, rocks flowing and hitting the white fox down for the count, his vision blurred as he passes out.

In few short minutes he begins to wake seeing people unconscious, blood flowing from parts of their bodies, in front of him Lexi is laying there a large cut on her arm as blood slowly drips out, she's breathing at least. Shiba stands up worried for Rev as he gazes forward, his eyes dialates as he watches the two men holding Rev up by his head, blood dripping down his head as tears flow in following.

A man chuckles in the background as the boss walks up. "This is amazing, such a great field test, Rune take the valuables of these pathetic excuses of blood and flesh." The lizard only nods in silence, a sad look in his eyes as he follows orders. The boss chuckles as he sees Shiba staring at Rev who is dropping to the ground unconscious. "Boys you missed one, don't bother knocking him out...just kill him." The men grins as they draw closer and closer to the white fox.

Shiba stares in fear as he begins pulling his gloves off, the rocks around him slowly develop frost, the blood spilled freezes. Shiba breaths in and out as his pupils become slits like a cat, the eyes glowing a ghostly blue as he stands up. "You did this to everyone...why?" The boss only stares chuckling, "Why? Cause I just needed to test out my new soldiers, there is no reason why not, you and all the rest are needed for this experiment as lab rats."

He begins laughing as Shiba glares up, two pieces of thin ice forms over his eyes before they cover them, like a pair of visors. The twin giants raises their arms grinning as they launch their fists towards the white fox. In a blink of an eye everything stops moving as Shiba begins to walk slowly till he's behind the two men. "May time return." The people return to moving punching the ground before them creating a large crater. Their eyes widens as they look around till their throats begin to feel cold, soon they fall to their knees screaming as icicles made by frozen blood strikes out of their throats slowly decapitating them.

The boss's eyes widen in fear as Shiba draws closer, his ghostly eyes never leaving until he is now face to face. "Wh-What are you! Wait I have money I can pay you, you can take Rune as a servant, I can hire you!" Shiba glares as blood sprays onto his cheek, his eyes return to normal as he stares at the boss eyes wide. Before him a large ultramarine colored crystal spike protrudes from the man's chest, behind him the lizard stands tall as he grins maniacally.

"2 years I had to suck up to you, 2 years I can never take back, I had it!" His eyes glows as they become slits, weird silky substances begins to spray out of the spike wrapping round the man, the silk slowly tightens cutting the man into tiny one centimeter pieces, the spike is revealed to be his actual arm that is crystalized. He chuckles as he steps on the tiny pieces. "It's over!" He grins looking to Shiba as he starts walking away. "Better tend to your friends."

Realizing this Shiba rushes to Lexi and Rev tears dripping as he tends to the two, Lexi only has a large gash, but the road runner...he's in critical condition, his ribs cracked, his right arm and leg broken, several scratches, bruises, and his right eye is punctured. Shiba shakes tears dripping. "Rev...please pull through." The ambulance pulls up near by as Shiba cries in sorrow. "Rev!" Rev's breath begins to stop as the back of the ambulance opens, a penguin jumps down from it, a butterfly pin glowing on his doctor coat as he walks over.

The penguin pushes Shiba aside staring down at the road runner. "This is quite the problem." Shiba stares up at the bird eyes wide, the memory of the photo strikes back. "Kiyose?" The penguin stares silent as he raises his hands up. "He's going to die if I don't do anything." His hands glows as aqua colored needles extends out from the finger tips, his eyes glowing aqua in color. He soon pricks the road runner where the heart is as strange liquids flows into the poor bird who gasps in pain.

Shiba watches as the wounds all over the bird's body begins to vanish, the road runner opens his eyes panting in pain. The penguin sits back stretching as the needles retract back into his fingers. "The pain will subside, the total injuries are completely gone, he will be back on his feet." Rev and Shiba only stares at the penguin who smiles. "Hello Shiba been quite awhile."


	3. Chapter 3

In the tower Shiba is holding Rev close cuddling the bird, the events of yesterday was a nightmare for him, the near loss of his first lover was traumatic. Gazing at the road runner Shiba genty rubs his feathers and nuzzles. Though the situation was dealt with he can't but to feel that he is to blame for his lover's pain. He plants a kiss on the bird's beak as he begins to get dressed.

Exiting his room he looks up to see Tech who is worried. "Hey Shiba, is Rev doing ok? "Yeah he is, if it weren't for Kiyose, Rev's condition would be much worse and most likely dead by the hour." Tech only nods smiling and hangs his head sadly. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you of all people. Rev is a great person I would be saddened to be in your shoes, to watch him get hurt." "Hey now it's fine."

Tech only smiles slightly as they walk by themselves, the coyote only gazes up to the fox. "So I guess you saw Kiyose's power huh." "Yeah, to think he has an ability like that, he's a miracle worker, the power of healing is such a gentle skill, yet I get stuck with such a dangerous power." Raises his hand as icy spikes forms hovering above his hand. "Hey tell me...all people with powers has more than one ability right?" "Some do, some don't, Kiyose is one with multiple abilities himself."

Shiba stares at himself as his eyes goes red seeing things in infrared. "What are his other skills?" "I can answer that myself." Their ears perks as they turn to see the penguin sitting alone wearing a black shirt and pants that looks like a military school uniform with a black hat covering his head as he stares. "My powers are more of a support type skill, first off my healing powers are able to cure all illnesses, deep wounds, and much more but can not bring back the dead, my second skill is basically meant for interrogation, I can tell when someone is lying by listening to their heart beats and certain other aspects, I also have the ability that acts like an X Ray vision, lastly the ability to add memories." Shiba stares at that eyes wide. "I can create and add made up memories into someone's mind to the point they even know the feeling, the taste, the sound, the sight, and the smell of that memory."

Taking a piece of pocky out the penguin bites into it. "My powers are no where near barbaric as any of yours." Shiba smiles as he pets the penguin. "Yeah I'm jealous of you now, if I gotten your powers instead I would be content, besides I think that my ice powers would fit you more since your a penguin." "True but your an arctic fox it fits perfectly for you as well."

Smiling Shiba chuckles as he hugs the penguin. "Missed you bud." "Likewise." Tech smiles at them. "How's Lexi by the way?" Kiyose just stares and lays back. "She's doing fine, I don't need to use my power on her since it's not that troubling, one gash just needs a few stitches and she'll be fine." As they chat the door behind them opens as Rev walks out in a red tank top and black booty shorts. "Guys? Is everything-" In a swift moment Shiba rushes hugging him. The bird smiles happily as he hugs back.

Meanwhile at one of the many entrances of town Rip enters wearing red pants along with a blue tank top and his black jacket, the road runner is looking through his phone's texts smiling. He soon texts to his parents that he has just arrived, he will be heading to the tower by taxi.

With that he closes his phone and walks forward, the cars being driven right by him. On his way he sees a black van parked near an alley, two tall men in black are growling down at a swallow in a white dress and a blue bow on his right side of his head, his feathers glistening elegantly. Rip stares captivated by the sparrow, his heart racing. The men growls at the sparrow as they draw closer. "You better listen to us boy, Miyoshi does not want anyone to take over the clothing line in this city other than him, if you continue this we will end your life." The swallow whines a bit afraid as they draw closer. "Maybe we should give you a taste of what is to come."

In a moment the two men grabs the hands of the swallow as they grin madly, one begins to tear at the dress until a rock hits him straight at the back of the head drawing a small bit of blood. Gazing behind they see Rip glaring, "Get away from her!" The men growls at the road runner until the sparrow smirks lifting a rock slamming it on the both of their heads knockng them out. The sparrow stares to the road runner smiling, a sweet girly voice comes out of his beak, "Thank you, your my savior today." Rip blushes at the swallow. "No problem, we should get going or else they might wake up."

They ran off soon after reaching the front steps of the mall, the swallow gazes up to the road runner smiling. "Thank you, a thousand times, thank you." "Hey it's no big deal, my brother does this sort of stuff all the time, why were they after you?" The swallow hangs head whining sadly. "I own one of the town's most famous clothing lines know as Suzumeshiruku, translated into Sparrow Silk just so you know, one of my competitors posed me as a threat for his buisness and so he had started threatening me to shut down my buisness. His name is Miyoshi who runs Desir de Lapin, or Rabbit Desire." Rip shakes his head at this, "So this is all because of a rivalry huh, well then that's rather childish don't you think?" "Yeah, but to think that someone thinks of me as a threat, it brings somewhat a happy feeling if you would say." The swallow smiles sweetly making Rip's heart speed up greatly almost like it's going to pop out of his chest. "Game on."

At Desir de Lapin in the very top room a pink colored cat wearing a white tux and dress pants is staring out a window smiling, his pink eyes glowing bright as he looks over the entire city, a pink scarf with the design of a rabbit's ears hangs off of his neck. "So you two simpletions let that swallow go? How sad." The two men stands tall behind him. "We are sorry sir it won't happen again." "Your right it won't, you two are fired." Their eyes widens as they stare. "But sir why we can do it right we tell you we can!"

The cat only smiles as he stares crudely to the two. "Have a good look at things! Everyone in this world fights for money, reputation, and social ranks, which all determine who's the winner and who's the loser." He grins madly as his right hand glows, metallic liquid begins to drip until a shape forms, the shape of a cleaver. "This world is ruled by the rule of the jungle! Killing the enemy, eating the enemy, making them your own meal! This is what we call survival!" They scream as blood splatters the walls, their heads removed completely as the cat stands over their corpses, not one drop of blood on his white clothes.

A clapping sound is heard as the cat turns to see a black fox standing at the door, a white lab coat hanging loosely on his body. "Miyoshi, how are you this fine day, I see you had some fun with the mutts I gave you...you do know good help is incredibly hard to find." "You call these idiots good help, they are more than rabbits to the predator such as me. I thank you for giving me the time to see me and I also thank you for my powers, your beads are incredible." The fox bows happily smiling. "Your most dearly welcomed...oh I forgot to show you my new assistant, Rune come out now."

Following orders a girly lizard bow walks in smiling his bright pink eyes glowing. "Hello there Miyoshi, I am humbled to meet you." He bows happily as the cat smiles. "Oh he one of your successes as well Ryuuji?" "Indeed, I gave him the codename Envy, when I have the total of 7 I will be far happy to continue to phase two, Miyoshi since your having problems with a mere swallow I can send out a few of my half successes to aid in your murdering." The cat just smiles happily and nods his head. "That will be wonderful of you thank you my dear fox."

The black fox nods as he stares to the lizard. "Rune, please fetch the Sinners." "At once my leader." The lizard heads off as the cat smirks. "So tell me, what is truly the plan? You came to me to gain my special fibers, yet you have been so kind to me unlike any others, why is that?" The fox only grins as he stares. "Easy I can't really show any rude behavior to my soon to be Lust." Smirks as the cat grins evily.

With Rip and the swallow they are in the mall in the food court, the girly bird drinking from a tea cup, a plate of strawberry shortcake sitting in front of him, the swallow has an adorable smile as he take a bite from the cake. "Oh nothing is better than sweets, they are incredible!" He takes another bite as the road runner stares. "Just how old are you, you act like a child." The swallow points the fork smirking. "20, and from what I see from you, your age 18, just graduated, one sibling, and you had recently gotten a small cut on your arm. Am I correct?" The road runner stares eyes wide and nods. "Yeah, how did you-?" "Simple guesses, I didn't know." The road runner sighs at this shaking head.

"Hey Rip was it?" "Yeah" The swallow smiles sweetly making the road runner's heart beat fast. "What do you look for in a mate?" Rip's feathers ruffles up as he blushes madly. "Nevermind you don't have to answer. You see lately I had been so lonely, I barely even have enough time to find my old college mates, I would like a friend to hang with." Rip gulps and nods.

With this Shiba enters the mall alone with Rev whole kisses his maw with a smile. They are walking towards the food court as the road runner stares at the fox's eyes. "Hey Shiba, just what exactly are your friends like?"

Shiba stares and looks off. "I can't really describe most of them perfectly, but I can tell you they are all pretty nice guys...well all but one." Rev stares as Shiba looks off. "He was not in the picture he was once a nice soul until he start some sort of mad scientist phase, he driven himself away from everyone to the point he even harmed us at one point, he went insane and had moved away."

Rev nods at the fox as his eyes wanders to a table seeing Rip chatting with a swallow. "Hey that's Rip!" He smiles as he starts to run to his little brother, Shiba notices the swallow and smiles greatly. "It can't be." With one step forward the glass shatters above them all as three rather skinny men lands, wearing odd skeletal like costumes, their faces covered with metallic skulls.

People begin running afraid at the skeletal men, one man was bold enough to hit one over the head with a chair to no avail seeing it just shrugged it off. The trio diverts their eyes to the swallow who Rip is holding close in an attempt to protect the poor bird. The skeletal figures running like feral beasts in the forest draws closer to the twin birds causing a small scream to come out of the swallow's beak.

In seconds small spikes of ice spikes out from the ground pricking through one of the skeleton men's foot keeping it pinned to the ground. Rev runs up to Rip and the swallow pulling them away from the area taking them to a restroom entrance. "Hey-bro-better-stay-hidden-who's-your-new-girlfriend-she-is-cute-gotta-run." Rev suddenly runs back after reverting to his natural speech patterns telling them that he's in a rush. Processing what Rev said Rip begins to blush as the swallow stomps it's feet. "Girl! I'm a boy!" Rip's eyes widens in shock at the statement.

With the trio of skeletal dressed men they are glaring the the arctic fox who's eyes are glowing ghostly blue, snow falling around him. Two of the three leaps to the walls and begins to crawl on the walls as if it's something from a horror movie, Shiba growls to the one standing before him as ice slowly freezes it completely. With one of the other two skeletal men he is running on the second floor to see Rev smiling. "Hi-there-sorry-I'm-in-a-hurry." He runs circles as the man falls unconscious, the lack of air created from the vortex made him pass out.

Rip stares to the swallow in their hidden area as the swallow is pouting, maybe still a bit ticked off for being called a girl. "Sooo...You really a boy, sorry to ask you about it, you just look rather-" "Girly, yeah I get it a lot. Yes I'm a boy." Rip stares at the swallow chuckling slightly. "A boy who dresses like a girl?" The swallow glares eye twitching and crosses arms. "Crossdressing is not a bad thing! Would you like it if I mock you for wearing an outfit that would fit a bad boy more?" Rip stares and rubs head. "Yeah you got me there."

They stare for a moment at each other as they smile laughing a bit. The swallow lays back chuckling cutely, "You know, I barely talk to anyone other than for buisness transactions...I'm happy to speak to someone like you Rip." The sparrow smiles and lays head on the shoulder of the road runner who blushes madly. The road runner smiles and pets the sparrow. "Umm what's your name I believe you did not tell me?" "Yoichi."He leans up to the road runner giving a small kiss on his cheek making him blush.

Outside the last one escapes walking to a limo, once in he is staring to the pink cat who smiles cutely. "Hi there...so you left your comrades alone to die, how cowardly, you know what I say to your actions." "Wait boss give me a chance I can kill the sparrow just let me have a chance." The cat smiles as his right hand forms a cleaver as he places it to his throat. "I don't give chances." A scream sounds from the limo as blood splatters the inside of the glass.


End file.
